A Series of Oneshots
by Winter Angel989
Summary: In these, I will do any pairings that ISN'T slash. I will NEVER do slash. I don't like that kind of thing. I also don't do lemons. Sorry, but no, just no. Not all of them are centered around romance, and some are family/friendship pairings rather than couple pairings; this is the only case in which there will be a same gender pairing. GirlHarry will also be done. I don't own HP.


**_Note, all female Harry's I create will be in the boy's dormitories. Okay?_**

* * *

I stumbled as I was walking in one of Hogwarts' many corridors. All of my things went flying as I crashed into someone. Looking up, I saw it was a certain redhead.

"Sorry! I tripped." I exclaimed, rushing to shove my things back inside of my bag.

"It's okay, Ami. You alright?" He replied, bending over to help.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You really don't have to help, you know. I can handle things."

"And how would I be a gentleman if I did that?" He said, smirking slightly.

"Well, you wouldn't, I suppose."

"Exactly. And, my dear Ami, that is why I will proceed to assist you."

"But... Oh, fine." I relented, knowing that this particular ginger wouldn't let it go.

"Excellent!" Soon they were finished.

"Well, I suppose I'll get going." I said.

"Wait! I wanted to show you something."

"Okay..." I muttered.

"Close your eyes," I did as instructed and felt his hand grip my wrist, so as to lead me.

After walking for a few minutes, we stopped. "Can I..." I felt his presence in front of me. Don't ask me how I did, because I don't know.

"Open." He whispered. I complied and saw him in front of me.

"What..." My voice died down. His blue eyes gleamed with something... maybe mischievousness? Suddenly, I realized the truth. George had led me to some room, and was standing incredibly close to me. How could I not see it before? This was a prank! I jerked backwards immediately, and some sort of spell broke.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm... late. For meeting up with Ron. To go to... to the common room." For some reason the gleam vanished. Looks like I ruined his little prank.

"Oh." He said, voice hard. "Yeah, wouldn't wanna keep Ron waiting, would we?"

"Look, I don't know what the heck's going on with you, but you'd better stop acting like a jerk before I hex you." I snapped, having had it with his attitude. This had been happening a lot lately. Every time he tried to prank me, or Ron came up, or something, he got all hateful. And I was tired of being the one receiving it.

His eyes, and voice, softened. "Sorry, I just... never mind. Go on, I don't want to hold you up." I looked at him for a few seconds, wondering whether the door was booby-trapped or not, before nodding.

"I'll see you later, George." I muttered, before walking out of the room.

* * *

"Hey, where've you been?" Said Hermione when she saw me walk into the common room.

"Some stupid scheme of George's. Don't know what it was about, and, quite frankly, don't care too much, either." I replied, irritated.

"Whoa, what'd he do? Put a stick up your-"

"Thank you, Ronald." Hermione interrupted sternly, glaring at him.

"Sorry." He mumbled, sheepishly looking away. I smirked.

"Anyways, what _did_ he do? Or try to, at least." She continued on, as though Ron hadn't spoken at all. Good to see some things never change.

"I dunno, didn't stay long enough to find out. Do you guys know what his problem is? Lately he's been acting horribly. _Especially_ with me. I don't get it. We used to get on great. What's up with him?!"

"I don't know, Ami." Said Ron.

"Oh, honestly, Ronald. You too, Amaya!" Hermione said, obviously frustrated.

"Whoa, what's up with the full name, Mia?"

"Can't you tell?!" For some reason, she looked to each side before whispering. "He likes you!"

"Oh, really?" She nodded enthusiastically. "Hmm, that seems funny, considering, oh, yeah, he _hates _ me!"

"What are you talking about?" Ron said, confused. "He doesn't hate you. Trust me, he would make it clear."

"He _has been_, Ron. He's always snappy and hateful. He has an attitude. And he _always _takes it out on me! Has he ever, just out of the blue, yelled or snapped at _you, for no reason_?!"

"Well... no..." Ron seemed to have lost his steam as far as protecting his brother.

"Exactly! 'Cause he _hates _me. I just can't seem to figure out why, though. Was it something I did, or said?" Hermione reached out and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you... maybe you're just in the wrong place at the wrong time?" She suggested tentatively.

"No, Mia. He hates me. And there isn't anything you or I can do about it. It's time to face the truth. And, right now, it appears as though I've lost a friend." I looked at the clock and saw the time: 11:00. "Anyways, I'm going to bed. It's late. Night, guys." With that, I trudged up the stairs and into the dormitories that I share with Ron and the others. I collapsed onto my bed and allowed the exhaustion to overtake me, and my eyes slid closed. (Yeah, I may not have gotten much sleep last night.)

_I looked around, confused. Just a second ago, I'd been in the dormitories. But now, I was... in some room. It was small, and I barely fit, but... familiar. Why? Then, along with the terrible feeling of dread mixed with fear, it hit me. This was my old room... or, to be more specific, my old cupboard. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge._

It's locked_, I realized, another whirlwind of terror consuming me. Whenever this rather bittersweet childhood memory appeared, nothing good ever happened. And, sure enough, I heard thudding footsteps from outside in the hall and shrunk back into the shadows, hoping against hope that it wasn't who I thought it was. Unfortunately, my luck apparently maintained it's half-with-me-half-against-me streak, even in dreams, because the door practically flew off the handle, and there he was. My uncle, standing there, rage and hatred evident in his face and eyes._

_"_Freak_. What where you _thinking_?! You climbed school buildings?!"_

_"I-I don't know how it happened. P-Please, U-Uncle V-Vernon... I w-was run-ning and t-then I-I was on-on the roof... l-like... m-magic..." I heard myself stutter._

_"_Lies_. Magic. Doesn't. _EXIST_! You know that. I know that. Everyone knows that. You climbed them. And you _will _pay!" With that, he stepped forward and grabbed me. I screamed like crazy. He started shaking me. Wait... shaking me? Uncle Vernon's never... shaken me. Not even in dreams._

My eyes flew open and I immediately jerked into a sitting position. I looked around and saw that it was Ron who'd awakened me.

"S-Something wrong?" I asked, taking in his concerned expression.

"You were screaming. In your sleep."

"What?" Oh, no. Please tell me I wasn't talking in my sleep, too...

"Yeah, what were you dreaming about?"

I cast around for an appropriate and believable response. "The graveyard."

"Oh. You, uh, wanna talk about it?" I almost laughed. He looked so uncomfortable.

"No, thanks. I'll be fine, no worries." I smiled, which wasn't hard, given his current expression.

"Okay... If you change your mind you could talk to me or Hermione."

"Yeah, I know... Thanks, Ron." He nodded his response and went back to bed.

Sighing, I knew I would never get back to sleep. Not after that dream. So, I descended the staircase back down to the common room. Halfway down, I heard voices. _Twin _voices. _Fred and George_. It was then that I knew I had to go back up, before they - particularly George - realized that I was here. Because, quite frankly, it was late, and I had no intentions of being yelled at and treated horribly. Especially not after my dream. I was about to go back to the dorms when something caught my attention.

"George," Started Fred. "You have to."

"I know, but how? I've already ruined everything."

"No, not yet. She may be mad at you, but at least she doesn't hate you." He protested.

"See, that's the thing. At first I didn't think so, but now I'm not so sure."

"She's your _friend_, Georgie. Friends don't hate each other."

"Yeah, but now I don't think we're friends anymore. People _can_ go from friends to enemies, Freddie."

"I know. But, trust me when I say this: I don't think she hates you." After that I went back up, thoughts swirling around in my head. So, George had the same problem as I do, just with someone else. Well, looks like he's kind of hypocritical. I mean, he's upset about some girl being horrible to him, when he's doing the very same thing to someone else. Well, at least now I know just how he really is. A hateful hypocrite. Looks like I'm really not missing out on much.

_But_, said a little voice in the back of my head, _are you _really _sure you have all of the facts? Maybe you're just missing something here?_ I told it shut up.


End file.
